Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by McShip
Summary: Little late but... here's my take on what Amelia said. Mind the rating. Maddison, of course.
1. Flashback

**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Or Private Practice. I would make Mark and Addison ride off into the sunset no matter how OOC it is.

**A/N**: So, I'm still in shock of what Amelia said (lol it was weeks ago!) but the affair seems to be stuck in my head... WHAT THE HELL DID SHE MEAN?! So, my take. Enjoy. :)

* * *

There's always someone for someone, isn't there? Even if it is an unlikely pair. Take Beauty and the Beast, for example. It seems as though people don't care because they love the person, even if there's something not right with him or her. Sometimes that can lead to consequences they did not see. Sometimes it opens the eyes of the people. Romeo and Juliet suffered consequences. Serious. Consequences. But they rest in peace, they're love not being able to seem to die. Some people take the form of Romeo and Juliet. Some people see the people who turn into Romeo and Juliet. Some people see what the two cannot see.

Opposites attract. Simple as that, right?

-----

Addison Montgomery thought she would never fall for a guy like Mark Sloan. _Mark Sloan. _The guy who slept with almost every girl in the entire university! Everyone... except her. Apparently, she was able to see through the cocky grin that made any woman melt. She didn't realize it would take just a simple gesture to break her promise to _NEVER SLEEP WITH MARK SLOAN_.

Mark Sloan never thought he would fall in love. _Ever. _Not everyone's built that way, especially him. His complex, his MO, is sleeping with women. Just a quick rush of pleasure, that felt oh so good during the process but felt so painful after he had left her, clutching onto the empty space next to her. He never looked back, though. But...

He could remember everything picture perfect, exact time, exact place, exact _woman_. He cursed himself for falling in love because she was there, in reach, so touchable, and still forbidden fruit. _Don't taint the beautiful art, just enjoy it. _He wanted to enjoy it the way he knew how. He wanted to touch her skin, he wanted her to touch him, he wanted something, anything and everything about her! And, even though she was out of reach, it made him want her more.

This is where their trouble starts.

-----

Second year of med-school, August 28th, 1996. Mr. Vimar's biochemistry class. She was sitting at the front, he was sitting at the back. What caught his eye was her hair, her red hair. He caught himself, more than once, asking why the hell he was getting worked up over some woman. And then he proceeded to sleep with another one. And another one. And another one. It didn't satisfy him. Blondes, brunettes, girls with black hair, no red-heads.

The next week, September 5th, 1996, he approached her, during lunch period, in the quad. She saw him coming and she just looked back at her friends and laughed along with them. _What the hell is he doing here?! He better not be picking up one of my friends... again._

"Ladies," he smirked at them. "Are you Addison Montgomery?" Sure, his voice was cocky but he was on a mission.

"What do you want?" she snarked back, glaring at him.

"Maybe after class you want to get a drink with me?" he asked.

"No," she said point-blank. He didn't understand and he looked around to the girls all around her. He slept with all of them, at least he thought he did. He was drunk and didn't remember.

"Why?" he asked, sitting on the empty space next to her. She inched closer to the edge.

"Because you're the infamous man-whore," she said, still ignoring him.

"That's a pretty good reason," he rationalized, "But women still slept with me even after they found out I was a man-whore. Why should you be any different?" He inched closer to her. Her friends seemed to be having fun watching him.

"I don't sleep with man-whores," she said.

"It's just a drink," he smirked.

"Just a drink until another drink and then another and then another, ultimately leading up to me falling in bed with you."

He leaned in closer to her and she made the mistake of turning to face him, his lips millimeters from hers. "What's so wrong about that?" he asked. The bell rang that second and she quickly went to class. She _never _wanted to see him again. Or maybe, she did.

Mark, on the other hand, seemed more interested in Addison. And he was determined to make her his.

-----

Addison was happy. She was happily dating a nice, hot guy and still. No. Mark. Today, she was going to meet his best friend. He must be good.

"Derek!" She pulled him out of the apartment. "Come on!"

"Boy, you seem eager to meet my best friend."

"Well," she pause. "After I met your mom, it didn't seem like she liked me very much."

He kissed her. "Of course she liked you, Addie. Who wouldn't?" She smiled and they took off for the restaurant. She walked in through the doors and saw a cocky grin staring at her. She strode on and sat in the seat across from him. She tried to be silent, talking into the conversation, but he kept glancing that grin at her and she was growing weaker. _Shit..._

-----

Mark didn't seem like Mark to Addison anymore. He was nice and proper... and _not _trying to sleep with her. Huh.

Mark said these words in his head again and again, like a mantra. _Forbidden fruit. Don't taint. Just enjoy. Forbidden fruit. Don't taint. Just enjoy..._

It was exactly _this _that made Addison fall for him. Him being so nice and being there when Derek wasn't. Too bad she was already married...

-----

It started on her fifth anniversary with Derek. He was still in surgery. She sighed and watched a movie, alone. This was the second year he was working on their anniversary. It was around seven when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" she yelled. She got up and opened the door to... Mark. Holding a bottle of wine in one hand a gift bag, probably with jewelry in it. She let him in and he set down the wine in the kitchen. "He's not coming?" she asked, getting glasses.

"He said sorry, Addie," Mark replied. She set the glasses on the island and opened the bottle of wine. She glanced at Mark and it nearly took her breath away. Mark had taken off his leather jacket and put it on the chair. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt that hugged his chest. She shook her head and poured the wine.

"Oh, he bought this," he said, giving her the bag. Inside was a tennis bracelet with white gold and diamonds. She sighed and glanced at Mark again. Then, she did the unthinkable.

She pushed him against the wall and kissed him savagely, and he kissed back with the same force. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, earning him a soft moan. He said the mantra in his mind again. _Don't taint. _He pulled back and kept his eyes closed.

"We can't, Addie," he whispered. "Think about Derek. He loves you." She stepped forward and pulled him towards her.

"Fuck, Derek," she whispered and kissed him again. Mark got lost in her and he picked her up and set her on the counter. He pushed his clothed erection against her core and she moaned, loudly. She picked at the buttons of his dress shirt and pushed it onto the floor. She raked her nails over his chest. He peppered kisses along her neck and throat to her low-cut blouse. He sucked lightly on her cleavage and she pulled at his hair. She finally freed his erection, his pants and boxers on the floor. Her hand gripped onto him. His hand disappeared underneath her skirt and he rubbed her clit. _This... this shouldn't be happening. _He put a finger in her core and finger-fucked her.

"Shit, Mark. Don't tease me," she said in a moan. He got rid of her panties and entered her. She gasped. "_Oh..."_ He held her by her hips and she held him by his shoulders. He thrust into her, recieving a gasp or a moan each time. She wrapped her legs around him, making him thrust deeper into him. He hit her g-spot and she screamed loudly. "SHIT!" She came first, the wet and heat making Mark come faster. He spilled into her and then kissed her gently.

-----

It was only a one time thing, made out of loneliness. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, some say. Addison ignored Mark for months and then it went back to normal. The air was still tense but they continued their friendship.

It was Derek's mom, Caroline's, birthday and they were eating at the house where Derek and Mark grew up. Addison took a little tour and unconsciously went into Mark's room instead of Derek's.

She opened the door and looked around. It was a small room, a double bed pushed into the corner, a few clothes scattered on the floor and on a chair. There was a computer on the desk across the bed. She sat on the bed and looked around. The walls were a plain beige color. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mark came in and pushed the door closed. It didn't close. He sat down next to her.

Silence.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She stiffened a little but soon kissed him. She fell back on his bed and it squeaked. They were too busy kissing that they didn't hear the door open. Someone gasped and they jumped back.

"Addison!" a young girl, twenty, was standing at the door. _Amelia... _She glared at Mark who ignored her and stepped out of the room. Derek's little sister sat down next to Addison. She was wearing a blue strapless dress that stopped at the knees. Addison barely recognized her. She smiled because this was Amelia, the girl in med-school (Addison found out from Caroline), wearing regular clothes, not Amelia, the girl that wore black all the time and had once dyed her hair purple.

"I'm so--" Amelia cut her off.

"It's okay, Addison," Amelia actually smiled. "You're secret is safe with me." She paused. "You love my brother, right?"

"Yeah," Addison whispered.

"But you also love Mark..."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

"It never is," Amelia stared into Addison's eyes. She stood up, walked to the door, and said, "Don't break my brother's heart."

"The thing that you saw earlier wasn't supposed to happen."

Amelia stopped just before the hallway. "I don't mean that brother." She walked out, leaving Addison confused.

* * *

Wow this is probably one of the longest fics I have ever written. Sorry I had to make this so long! Well, it's your turn. Review please! :)


	2. What Now?

**What Now?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Or Private Practice.

**A/N**: Thankies for the reviews. :) I didn't even think of extending this (this was supposed to be a one-shot. Oops, didn't put :P) until I read two reviews. :) My muse was happy and bouncing around and telling me "Do this, write this! No, not that!" :P Which is odd because it's not doing that for my serieses (new word :P)... So, this is set after the last PP episode, 3x19. :) And also, last episode from Grey's. So, enjoy!

* * *

Addison thought back to the 'affair.' What Amelia had seen was unexpected to all of them. Addison thought about her breaking Mark's heart... twice. But he broke her heart, too, when he came to LA, when he cheated on her, when he lied to her. She was upset but not angry at the Grey girl. She should have seen it coming.

Did Amelia want her and Mark together? She wondered why it wasn't Derek and her. Professional jealousy? Derek being the golden child? Maybe. She had to talk to Amelia about this.

-----

Addison asked Amelia to eat lunch with her and Amelia happily agreed. Addison wasted no time talking to her.

"Back at your mom's party," she fidgeted a little, "You know that wasn't supposed to happen?"

Amelia's eyebrows furrowed but soon relaxed. "I wasn't talking about that." Addison turned to stone. "I saw you two in the park, just years ago. It broke my heart, but just a little. Derek is not my only brother. I hated having more sisters than brothers so Mark was like a brother to me. Actually, he was kind of more a brother to me than Derek was. Derek was off trying to be the best neurosurgeon out there."

"Oh," Addison's voice dropped. She was right.

"How long had it been going on? You and Derek were married for about six years when I saw you kissing at my mom's birthday." She whispered, "Was it going on for that long?"

"Mark and I only had a real relationship when you saw us together a few years ago. Two months."

"Then why did you guys kiss at the house?"

"Derek trying to be the best neurosurgeon out there." Addison shrugged. "He missed two anniversaries because of work." She took a deep breath as she remembered how she spent their fifth anniversary. "And because Mark... said some things..." She looked out the window, making her mind go into the distance, somewhere far away, somewhere like Seattle. "It's funny... I've never felt that way in a long time. When Derek says it, it sounds..." she shrugged "robotic and like he does it everyday. Which he does, he tells me he loves me everyday. It just... doesn't feel the same. But when Mark says it," She smiled, "Even if it was that one time and a few more times years after that, he puts meaning into it. You know he wanted to get into my pants since med-school?"

"Where is he now?"

"Seattle."

"Is he dating anyone?"

"I think so. He's in love with someone else. My ex-husband's intern girlfriend's little sister!" She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. She felt relief, saying these things to Amelia. They had trusted each other ever since they first met. She felt relief... and sadness. Heart-breaking sadness.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked. Tears were forming in Addison's eyes. She quickly wiped them away and sniffed. "Are you still in love with Mark? Hasn't it been long since you two had," Amelia thought of a word, "Some form of a relationship?"

Moment of truth. "No, I'm not in love with Mark." If her heart had taken the form of a person, it would be screaming at her. "But," she continued, "When you have great history with people, like really great history, it's very hard not to fall in love again."

Addison looked at Amelia and asked, "How many times do you think Mark has broken my heart?"

"Maybe a few," Amelia replied honestly, "He doesn't mean it though. At least, he tries not to mean it."

"How many times do you think I've broken his heart?"

"Maybe once," Amelia shrugged, "I get it because he's a man-whore. Can't really trust a guy like that, can you?"

"No, no you can't." Addison looked at Amelia and rested her hand above hers, on top of the table. "I'm sorry I broke your brother's heart." She put some money on the table and stood up.

"It's okay. You know how Derek can be with work and all," Amelia replied.

"I don't mean that brother." Addison smiled and left for home.

-----

**_Seattle..._**

"Call an ambulance!" Mark shouted at Teddy. She had heard noises, mostly someone screaming, "The baby is coming!" and had put on the nearest clothing and ran out into the living room. Sloane was on the couch, breathing heavily, screaming in pain. Teddy dove for the phone and quickly called the hospital. Mark tried to calm Sloane's breathing while she held on for life to his hand, which was quickly turning white.

"Okay, they're on their way," Teddy said. Sloane looked at Mark and then Teddy and then back at Mark. She squeezed tighter on his hand.

"Seriously, you old perv?!" She gasped out. She let go of his hand and he rubbed it. She screamed and held on tight to her stomach. "This hurts like hell!"

* * *

Sorry Seattle part is short. Apparently, my muse only had enough energy for that part. :P I think I'm gonna continue this for a little while... Review please!


End file.
